A New Beginning
by ag36rac3r
Summary: Just a C&M story, the other characters are in it, but not that much.
1. Chapter 1

Update 1/14/2010: I'm editing all the chapters for typos and changing a few other things around. Nothing major! I believe I'm going to finish this one out finally…That is if anyone is still interested! I should have a new chapter up sometime this weekend!

Everything is the same, everyone knows each other. This takes place after the episode with Barry & Mindy's wedding therefore Monica has just broken up with Richard and is still upset about that. This takes place a few days after that.

Monica was still moping around her apartment, all of her thoughts on Richard. She still wasn't sure if she had made the right decision by ending things with him. She loved him so much, yet she couldn't imagine her life without children. Ever since she was little she always envisioned the perfect life for herself, the perfect marriage, with the man of her dreams, having a house somewhere out in the suburbs, and of course children. She just couldn't imagine not having children someday. Even so it still hurt having to end things with a man that she really did love. Ending thing with him was one of the hardest things that she had ever had to do, and it really hurt to have to leave him. It had been three days and she still couldn't get her mind off of it. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat, and all she did was mope around her apartment in sweats. She didn't know how she was going to get past this. She was sitting on the couch in her apartment, crying, watching one of the videos she had ordered Richard when Chandler walked in.

"Hey Mon, how ya holding up?" he said, as he walked over and sat down next to her on the couch.

She just looked at him and didn't say anything. He pulled her into a hug and tried to tell her that it was going to be ok, even though he knew it would be awhile before she would believe that.

"Mon I know this is hard on you, and I know how much you love him, but it was for the best and you know that. I know you, and I know how much you want kids one day. You shouldn't have to sacrifice that when you've always wanted it."

Monica pulled away and looked at Chandler. "I know, I know it's for the best, but I really do love him, and I could see myself being with him forever, but, I mean, what if I made a mistake ya know? I mean I've been thinking maybe I don't have to have children I mean..."

"Mon you and I both know that's not true. Remember when Ross had Ben, you were all upset because he had a baby before you. I know how much you want kids, and you deserve to be with someone who's willing to give you that. Don't just settle for anything Monica. You deserve to have the things that you've always dreamed about."

"Thanks Chandler, thank you for trying to help me, I really appreciate you coming over here. You at least managed to make me feel a little bit better about everything. It's still gonna take me a little bit longer to get over this, but I think, and I _hope,_ that I can." She said.

"Don't worry; I know you'll be able to. You're strong. I know that it's hard, but I have faith that you can get through this. Plus, you know you've got me and everyone else that will always be here for you if you need us, just remember that."

Monica looked up at him and said "Yeah I know, I love you guys, and I know that I have you guys, I don't think I'd be able to make it through everything if I didn't. Thanks for coming over here and trying to make me feel better." She gave him a slight smile.

He smiled back at her and said "You're welcome, glad I could help. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right" she said.

"The gangs downstairs at the coffee house, you wanna come down and hang out for a bit, maybe try to get your mind off of things?" Chandler said.

"I don't know, I'm still pretty upset, I don't really know if I'll be much fun right now." She said.

"Don't worry about that, you should just try to get outta this apartment for a little while, it's not helping when you're cooped up in here all the time. Plus if you get down there and you don't wanna stay, you can come right back up here...at least _try_." Chandler said.

She looked up at him and he was giving her a puppy dog face, which made her smile. "OK fine, but just because you gave me the puppy dog face, you know I can't resist it when you do that." She said.

"Yeah I know, that's why I did it, I knew that'd get you to come with me" He said slyly, smiling.

She slightly laughed and said "Ok let me change outta my sweats real quick though," getting up walking towards her bedroom.

"Alright I'll wait right here for you." He said.

Chandler wished he knew what to do for Monica to make her feel better. He knew how much she was in love with Richard, but he also knew that she deserved to have the kind of life that she always wanted. He didn't want to see her just settle for anything. Him and Monica were always pretty close and he just wanted to see her happy with the life that SHE wanted. He just hoped she would be able to get over this and move on and find someone that could give her everything that she had always wanted. Just then Monica walked out in a pair of jeans and a shirt. That was the first time he'd seen her in anything but sweats in three days. 'That's a step forward at least' he thought.

"You ready?" she said.

"Yeah let's go. I'd gotten so used to seeing you in sweats I forgot what you look like in normal clothes" Chandler joked.

Monica playfully slapped him on his arm "Shut up! You go through your 'sweats' phase too, so don't even start with me" She said jokingly.

Chandler laughed "Well at least you're joking around with me, that's always a good sign"

"Well, you always find some way to make me happy, what can I say." She said.

Chandler just smiled and looked at her. He couldn't help but think that just a few minutes ago she'd been crying in his arms and now she was joking around with him. Of course it was no big deal, but seeing the way she'd been the past few days, he could tell that she was feeling better at least, and that made him happy.

Chandler walked into the coffee house with Monica right behind him, to be greeted by all their friends. They all looked up and were shocked when they saw Monica dressed in something other than sweats for once, and not looking as sad as she had been. They could of course tell that she'd be crying, but at least she looked better than she had the past few days.

"Hey Monica, are you finally feeling better now?" said Phoebe.

"Yeah a little bit, Chandler was the one who talked me into coming down here; he thought it would be good for me to get out for a little while." She replied.

"Well you look a lot better, and you know that we're all here for you, you'll get through this Mon," Said Rachel.

"Yeah, I know you guys, thanks" she said. She took a seat on the couch next to Rachel and Chandler sat down right beside her.

"So Chandler how did you persuade her to lose the sweats _and_ come downstairs?" Joey asked, while eating his scone.

Chandler just looked over at Monica and smiled "Well, ya know she just took one look at me and knew she couldn't resist my charm." Chandler said smugly.

"Yeah right!" was the response from everyone.

"Hey! I can be pretty damn persuasive you know, I mean she's here isn't she?" Chandler said defensively.

"Yeah, but still, you and _charm_ in the same sentence…that's hard to believe" Ross chimed in.

"Fine, whatever, don't believe me, but I know the truth" Chandler said dejectedly.

"Aww, of course it was you that got me to decide to come down here sweetie, don't listen to them" Monica said, grabbing his hand and smiling sweetly at him.

"Well thank you Monica, at least someone appreciates me" He said glaringly looking at the rest of the group who all just laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks have went by since the day in the coffee house and everything was pretty much back to normal. Monica had finally gotten over Richard for the most part. Every now and then just was still think of him a little bit, but it was nothing like it was before. Monica was in her apartment cooking dinner for later when the door opened and Chandler walked in.

"Hey Mon, whatcha over there cooking?" He said walking up behind her and peering over her shoulder.

"Lasagna, Joey's been all over me about cooking it for the past week so I figured I'd cook it tonight." She replied.

"Oh I see, well it smells great, and hope it's good." He said.

"You're talking to a professional chef here; of _course_ it's going to be good." She said defensively.

Chandler laughed "Geez, Mon I was just joking, every thing you cook is always delicious anyway so I'm sure we have nothing to worry about"

"Yeah, good save there Bing" She said, looking over her shoulder and smiling at him.

He smiled back then got up to go sit on the couch and watch TV. He was happy she was finally back to her old self. He hated having to watch her mope around, sad and depressed. He knew one day she'd get everything that she had always dreamed of, because in his mind she deserved it and all he wanted was to see her happy. His thoughts were interrupted when Monica came over and joined him on the couch. She sat down pretty close to him on the couch and laid her head back on his arm that he had, had rested across the back of the sofa. He looked over at her to see her looking back at him. They smiled at each other before Monica spoke.

"Thank you Chandler" she said.

"For what?" He replied back.

"I don't know, just for always being there for me, I might still be sitting around in sweats if you hadn't have come over that day and forced me to go the coffee house. I guess I just wanna say thank you for that. You're one of my best friends, and I'd be lost with out, you know." She said.

"Aw well your welcome Mon. You know I'll always be here for you no matter what. You mean a lot to me, and you know that. You've helped me out through a lot of my shit, so of course if you need me, you know I'm there for you." He said smiling. He leaned over and kissed her hair. "I love you, you know that"

"Yeah I know, I love you too" She responded.

A little while later the gang had all come over for dinner, but most of them had left leaving just Chandler, Monica, and Rachel still there.

"Hey you guys want to watch a movie I went by and rented one earlier today." Monica said.

"Well I would, but I gotta get up really, early in the morning we have a meeting and I want to be rested up for it." Rachel said.

Monica looked towards Chandler "You gonna leave to, or you wanna stay and watch it with me?"

"Well ok, but, only if it's not a chick flick." He said jokingly

Monica got up and went and put the movie in and then went and sat back on the couch next to Chandler. She sat pretty close to him just like she usually did, and grabbed a blanket and put it over both of them and they started the movie. By the end of it Chandlers arm was wrapped around her waist and she was snuggled up next to him with her head laid on his shoulder.

"Well even though you tricked me and that _was _a chick flick, it wasn't _that _bad." Chandler said.

Monica laughed and looked up at him "Yeah I knew you'd like it anyway." She said pushing him a little bit jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah you got me just this once" He said, he also didn't fail to notice that she just flirted with him. 'That's interesting' he thought. They had always been close with each other, but he couldn't ever remember a time when Monica flirted with him. Usually it was the other way around, he was flirting with her and she would just disregard it. Monica got up to take the movie out and Chandler stood up from the couch.

"Well it's getting pretty late so I think I'm gonna go ahead and go" He said.

"Alright then. "She said walking him towards the door. They hugged each other and said their goodbyes and Monica walked to her bedroom to go to bed.

The next day Joey and Monica we're at the coffee house hanging out when Chandler walked in.

"Hey man what's up?" Joey said.

"Not much, what are you guys doing?" Chandler replied sitting on the couch next to Monica.

"We were just talking about the audition I got today. I hope I get the part it's been awhile since I've had a job." Joey Said.

"I'm sure you'll do fine Joe. What's the part?" Chandler said.

"Well it's just a small role on 'Days of Our Lives,' but still that's something ya know." Joey replied.

"Yeah, that's true. I'm sure you'll get it." Chandler said.

"Thanks man. I think I'm gonna go upstairs and look over my lines. I'll see you guys later." Joey said getting up from the chair.

"Alright see ya later" Chandler and Monica both said.

"Bye" He said walking out

"So what are you up to beautiful?" Chandler said smiling at Monica. He decided if she wanted to flirt with him he would flirt right back.

"Nothing, I had a horrible day at work, and now I'm just trying to forget about it." She said.

"Aww, I'm sorry. What happened?" He said.

"I don't really wanna talk about it. It's no big deal anyway." She said.

"Are you sure, you sound kind of upset about it." He replied.

"No, it's ok. I just don't even wanna think about work right now." She said.

"Well, how about you and I go out to dinner tonight. I'll promise to keep your mind off of work, and I promise that you'll have a good time." He said smiling.

"Ok, but I better have a good time. You promised." She said smiling back.

"Ok, you got it. How about I come by and get you around 7. Is that ok?" He said.

"Yeah that's fine. I'm excited already." She said.

"Well good you better be." He said "I'm gonna go now so I'll see ya at 7." He said getting up to leave.

"Alright I'll see ya then." She said. "Bye."

"Bye." He said before turning and walking out of the coffee house.


	3. Chapter 3

Monica was at her apartment trying to figure out what she was going to wear tonight to go out with Chandler. She didn't want to look like she was trying to hard, because it wasn't a date or anything, but she also didn't wanna just wear anything. She decided on just a simple red dress. That wasn't _too_ dressy because she didn't exactly know where they were going either. She also didn't understand why she felt kind of excited that they were going out tonight. She'd been to dinner lots of times with Chandler, but tonight just seemed different to her for some reason. She had flirted with him the night before at her apartment and she noticed him flirting with her today at the coffee house. She didn't really know what to think, but she decided not to think too much into, because it was probably nothing.

Across the hall Chandler was also getting ready to go out with Monica. He had decided on a pair of black dress pants and a red button down shirt. He wanted to look nice, but not _too _nice. He was also pretty excited that they were going out tonight. He didn't think it was a date though, I mean they had gone out plenty of times with each other, but tonight just seemed kind of different he thought. He shrugged it off and walked out of his bedroom to go pick up Monica.

Monica was walking out of her bedroom when she heard a knock at the door. She wondered who it could be, because none of her friends ever knocked they usually just walked right in. She walked over to the door and opened it to see Chandler standing on the other side.

"Hey," she said "Why are you knocking? You never knock."

"Well, yeah, I know, but I just thought I would, ya know." He said nervously, he didn't think anything of it until she said something now he felt kind of stupid.

"It's ok ya know, I was just asking. No big deal." She said, noticing that he looked kind of taken a back by her comment.

"Well are you ready to go?" He said while checking her out. He didn't mean to, but he couldn't help noticing how good she looked in that red dress.

"Yeah just let me grab my purse." She said. She picked it up off the table and walked back towards the door and noticed Chandler still looking at her. "Stop checking me out Chandler." She said jokingly.

"What? I'm not allowed to check you out?" He replied smiling at her. "You look great in that dress, I can't help it."

She smiled at him "Well thanks; I'm glad you like it. You actually don't look bad yourself."

"Yeah I know" He said smiling.

Monica just rolled her eyes at him and smiled as they left.

They ended having a great time at dinner and now were walking down the street back to their apartments.

"So did that take your mind off…what you were upset about?" Chandler asked trying not to ruin the mood, by upsetting her again.

"Yeah, it did." She replied smiling. "Thank you; I actually had a lot of fun."

"What, you never had fun with me before? I see how it is" He said jokingly.

"No, that's not true you know what I meant, shut up." She said.

"I know, I know, I was just messing with ya" He said as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Yeah I know, you've been doing that all night, I'm used to it by now."

"Stop complaining, I know you like it." He said flirtatiously.

"Oh yeah and what makes you say that?" She asked, she was a little bit taken aback by how forward he was being with her, but she did have to admit, she _did _like this side of him.

"Well if you don't like it, then why have you been flirting back with me all night?" He whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him, and smiled. "Ok you got me." She replied, as she slid her arm around his waist.

"That's what I thought." He said pulling her closer to him as they continued to walk towards their apartments.

They walked up the stairs towards Monica's apartment and stopped right outside her door. Monica turned towards him and smiled.

"I really did have a lot of fun tonight, thanks again Chandler." She said.

"Your welcome, I'm glad I could make you feel better." He replied.

"Well you did manage that." She said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow" She turned to unlock the door to her apartment.

"What, I take you out to dinner to make you feel better, and I don't even get a hug?" He said.

She turned around and looked at him smiling. "Well I _guess_ you can have a hug." She replied.

He walked up to her and slipped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her close to him tightly and then let relaxed his grip on her a little and pulled back to look at her.

"Ok so now that I've got my hug what about a kiss?" He asked semi-jokingly, yet semi-seriously.

"If only you were _that_ lucky" She replied, yet she couldn't help but thinking, that she did kind of want to kiss him.

"Oh yeah, and why am I not that lucky?" He asked. "Come on it can just be a friendly kiss, just a peck"

"Why do you want a kiss so bad?" She asked him.

"Why are you so against kissing me" He asked back.

"I never said that I was." She replied.

"Then why do you keep avoiding the question?" He said.

"I'm not avoiding it." She said.

"You _so_ are." He said smiling.

"I'm _so _not." She replied smiling back.

"Stop flirting with me or I'm going to go ahead and kiss you." He said.

"No you won't"

"Are you gonna stop me?" He asked. He didn't wait for her response; instead he started leaning in slowly towards her. He saw her lick her lips so he knew then that she wasn't going to try and stop him. He closed his eyes and leaned in closer leaving only a few inches between their lips.

"What are you guys doing?" They heard from behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you guys doing?" They heard from behind them.

Chandler let go of Monica and turned around to the sound of the voice, to see Ross standing there.

"Uh, nothing man, we were just talking. What's up?" Chandler replied nervously.

"Are you sure that's all was going on? It looked like you guys were about to kiss…" Ross said.

"No, what are you talking about? Why would Monica and I be kissing?" Chandler asked. Trying not to stutter over his words, he wasn't scared of Ross, but when it came to Monica he kind of was. He looked over at Monica who had yet to say anything; she looked about as shocked as he was at being interrupted.

"Ok then, if you guys say so. That's just what it looked like is all." Ross said still looking at both of them unsure. "Have either of you seen Rachel?"

"Uh no, we just got back from dinner actually, I haven't even been in my apartment yet. She should be in there though I'm assuming." Monica replied finally saying something.

"Ok, I'll just go check." Ross said walking past the both of them and into Monica and Rachel's apartment. As soon as they heard the door click shut, Monica and Chandler immediately looked at each other.

"Well…he has a way of ruining the moment huh?" Chandler smiled at her.

"Yeah, I know right. Maybe it was for the best though, we shouldn't be kissing each other anyway." She replied not really meaning what she was saying.

"If you say so, but I know you want me Mon." Chandler said smugly. With a smile on his face he kept looking at her as he started backing up towards his apartment, then he turned and walked in without saying another word.

Monica stood there not sure what to say. She had a smile on her face, and she was thinking about what Chandler just said. She was wondering if he was joking or not, it seemed as though he was being serious…yet he had a smile on his face. She shook her head and walked into her apartment, no one was in the living room so she assumed that Rachel was home and Ross was in her bedroom with her. She put her purse on the kitchen table and walked into her bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and crawled under the warm covers into bed. She laid there staring up at the ceiling thinking about her…date, dinner, whatever it was with Chandler earlier. She had to admit that she really did have a good time, and she thought about how Chandler was always able to make her feel better. She smiled at the thought of him. She didn't know what had been going on between them the past few days, but she liked it. She decided to _try _and stop thinking about him and turned over on her side to go to sleep.

Across the hall in his apartment, Chandler was also lying awake in bed. He didn't know what had gotten into his tonight. He was acting completely out of character. He never made a pass or said the things to any girl that he was saying to Monica earlier. He didn't know what it was, but whenever he got around her he just had the courage to say and do whatever he felt at the moment. The weird thing was that she was actually responding back to everything that he did. When he flirted, she flirted back, and when he had almost kissed her he knew she was ready for it. He didn't know what to think, but he was pretty sure that he was started to get a crush on her. 'But it's Monica.' He thought. 'She's like your best friend.' On the other hand, she's beautiful, and amazing, and so many other things, he thought. He didn't know what to do, but he decided to try to not think about it, so that he could get some sleep. He rolled over and shut his eyes and tried to block her out of his mind.

The next morning everyone was over and Monica and Rachel's apartment, talking and having breakfast, when Chandler walked in.

"Hey, morning." He said, his eyes immediately met Monica's and they smiled at each other.

Various 'Hello's' came from everyone and he walked over to grab a cup of coffee. As soon as he started over that way Monica did as well.

"Hey." He said quietly smiling.

"Hey yourself." She replied.

"You already can't stay away from me I see." He grabbed the pot of coffee and filled up his cup, then looked up at her for her reaction.

"Since when did you become so cocky Chandler?" She said.

"I'm not cocky; I'm just stating what I see." He turned around and joined his group of friends that were gathered around the table listening to Joey story. Monica poured more coffee into her cup and then turned and looked over towards Chandler. She shook her head and smiled and walked over to join her friends as well.

Later that day Monica was in the apartment cleaning when Chandler walked in.

"Hey gorgeous." He said

"Hey yourself." She replied putting away the rest of the cleaning supplies she had out.

"Is that the only thing you can ever say to me?" He asked with a smile on his face.

She laughed and replied, "Well, what else do you want me to say?"

"Well…I don't know, but that's twice in one day you've said that. I mean c'mon be a _little _more creative." He said winking at her.

She laughed. "Ok, I'll try."

"Good, you better." He said playfully.

"Oh yeah, or what?" She asked.

"You don't wanna know what." He replied.

"That's only because you don't have anything." She said.

"Yeah, that's what you think, but see that's all part of the plan…you'll see." He said as he slowly started walking towards her.

She started backing up until she ran into the couch and realized she had no where else to go. He was still walking towards her smiling, and she didn't know what he was about to do. He got within about a foot of her and stopped. She just looked at him curiously, wondering what kind of plans he had up his sleeve. He was still smiling at her and she smiled back, and that's when he lunged forward and grabbed her and started tickling her relentlessly.

"Chandler! Stop, stop it!" She yelled laughing.

He started laughing too, "And you thought I didn't have anything huh?"

"Ok, ok, I believe you let me go, stop!" She said still laughing. She tried to grab his arms to stop him, but he was too strong for her. "Have you been working out or something, how are you stronger than me?"

"I've always been stronger than you." He replied. He had stopped tickling her, but he had her arms still held and was holding them in the front of her while he stood behind her.

"No you haven't. You _have _been working out haven't you?" She turned her head and looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah…ok…you got me, I have, but so? I'm not allowed to work out?" He said faking being upset.

She laughed. "I never said that. It's nice though I like it."

"How do you know? Your only seeing my arms, you haven't even seen the rest of me…yet" He said.

"Well your arms are nice, and what makes you think I am going to or even _want_ to see the rest of you." She replied.

"Something just tells me that you want to babe." He said smugly, he released his grip on her a little bit, and when he did she broke free and turned around to face him.

"You have gotten so cocky. It must be all that working out your doing huh?" She asked.

He laughed. "I'm not cocky; I just know you want me."

"Wow, I'm glad you think you know me so well." She replied.

"I do…wanna make a bet?" He said trying to liven things up a bit.

"Before I answer that what are we betting on?" She asked.

"I bet you that I can have you begging for me." He replied.

"HA! Your so gonna lose, I will _definitely _bet on that. There's not a chance in hell I would ever _beg_ for you. If _anything_ you'd be the one begging for ME!" She said liking the way this was going.

"Ok you're on" He replied and they shook on it, both already thinking of ways that they could beat the other one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chandler had just sat down on the couch in the coffee house when Monica walked through the door. She immediately saw Chandler on the couch and walked over to him.

"Hey." She said as she sat down next to him.

"Hey yourself." He replied mockingly.

"You're not funny." Yet she couldn't help but smiling at him.

"That's why your smiling at me right?"

"Oh shut up, what do you know?" She replied.

He didn't answer her instead he just laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her closer to him and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"So do you want me yet?"

"First of all, it hasn't even been half a day, and second of all you really think I'm going to give in _that _easily?" She asked.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I was just making sure. I saw you checking me out when you walked in."

"Well, I gotta show you some kind of attention if I want to win this bet you know." She winked at him.

"So you think you checking me out is gonna make me cave? I don't think _either_ of us is giving in that easily." He said.

"We'll see." She moved closer to Chandler and slid her hand onto his knee and rubbed his leg a little bit. He noticed her doing this so he decided to play right back. He knew if he was going to beat Monica, with as competitive as she was, he was going to have to keep up with her. She leaned forward to grab her coffee, and he slid his hand from her shoulder and onto her back, he let just his finger tips run all across her back. She turned her head and looked back at him and he just smiled at her.

"I'm not used to seeing this side of you Chandler"

"What, you don't like it?" He asked

"No…actually I do, it's nice seeing a different side of you is all."

"Oh, I see. Well I'm glad that you're enjoying it." He said.

"So let me ask you a question." She leaned back and he slide his hand down to her lower back and then around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Does that mean that you like me?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, I think so. Why else would I agree to a bet with you?"

"Yeah I guess that's true. I just wanted to make sure though…cause I like you too." He said and kissed the top of her head.

Later that night Monica was in her apartment cooking dinner. Her mind kept wandering to Chandler. She didn't realize when it happened that she started to like him, but she knew for sure that she did. She really just wanted to give in to him, but she knew she would lose that bet…and her competitive nature would _not _let that happen. Her thoughts were interrupted when Chandler walked through the door. He looked around to make sure none of their friends were there, and when he saw that the apartment was empty besides them, he walked over to her. She was cooking something on the stove so he walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist from behind.

"Hey baby, you want me yet?" He whispered in her ear.

"I already told you, your not gonna win." She said.

After hearing that he decided to crank it up a little bit. So he leaned down and started placing light kisses all up and down her neck. He noticed her move her head to the side to give him more access, so he took that as a sign that she liked the attention he was giving her. He kept kissing her neck and then he let his tongue slide across her skin and that's when he heard her moan a little bit.

"So you like this Mon?" He whispered as he continued to kiss and suck on her neck.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna give in. It's gonna take a lot more than that buddy." She replied.

After hearing that he moved both of his hands to her sides, and slid them up under the hem of her shirt. He ran his hands over her stomach lightly and she leaned her head back against his shoulder. Monica was trying to not let what he was doing get to her, but she couldn't help me. She had no idea that Chandler, her friend, was _anything_ like this. He obviously knew what he was doing. She realized he was gonna give her a run for her money on this bet. She suddenly turned around in his arms and pushed him away, which got a smile out of him.

"What's wrong, getting a little too excited? Worried that you couldn't control yourself much longer?" He walked towards her a little bit.

"No, I just gotta get dinner finished before everyone gets here and I can't do that, with you doing _that._" She replied, but in reality she knew that if she _didn't_ push him away she would've given in…she didn't want him to know that though. She would win this.

He smiled at her not believing a word she was saying. He knew he was getting to her, he could tell by the way she was acting. He decided to leave her alone for now and went over and sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

Monica finished up with dinner and the gang still wasn't there. So she decided to mess with Chandler a little bit before they all got there. He was still sitting on the couch watching TV so she walked over to him and straddled his waist, sitting in his lap.

"What are you doing I was watching TV." He said.

"So you'd rather watch TV then have a girl sitting in your lap?" She asked.

"Yeah you have a point." He replied giving in and forgetting about the TV for the moment.

She looked at him and smiled before letting her hands run up his stomach and then up his chest. She ran them up to his shoulders and then let her left hand go to the back of his neck and up into his hair. She decided she'd do exactly what he had done to her earlier and leaned towards him pressing her body right up against his. She kept her hand in his hair and then started kissing _his _neck. She did exactly what he had done to her. She licked and sucked his neck and just as she thought he responded favorably. She felt his hands slide up her thighs and onto her hips. Then he started to slide them up and down her back. It was at this moment that they heard someone opening the door. Monica jumped up off of him quickly and moved to sit beside him on the couch. They both turned their heads towards the door to see Joey and Phoebe walking in.

"Hey what's for dinner Mon?" Joey immediately said.

"This isn't over." Monica whispered to Chandler before getting up and walking to the kitchen to get ready for dinner.

Chandler just smiled and then got up and followed her towards the kitchen. He didn't think Monica had it in her. He had to admit he did like was she wasn't doing to him on the couch. He was completely not expecting her to come over and do that to him out of nowhere. Initially he thought he could easily win this bet, especially after what happened in the kitchen…now he wasn't so sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Monica was lying in bed later that night staring up at the ceiling. Her and Chandler never could get another minute alone together so she never did get to finish what she started. She was _determined_ to win this bet; she could tell she was getting a reaction out of him earlier, which made her think she had the edge. She looked over at the clock and noticed it was 11:30, she figured Chandler would still be up so she decided to call him. She picked up the phone off her nightstand and dialed Chandler's number, hoping he would be the one to answer.

"Hello." It was Chandler that answered, he sounded like he'd been asleep though.

"You sound sexy when you're half asleep." She replied.

"Monica? What are you doing?" He asked.

"Thinking about earlier and how I never got to finish what I was doing." She said.

"I'm glad you got interrupted, you almost would've had me."

"That is exactly why I'm gonna win this. You should just give up now, I know you want to."

"I do wanna give in, but I also want to win. Plus knowing how damn competitive you are, just makes it that much more of a challenge to me…and I like challenges." He said smugly.

"Wow, you woke up fast."

"I guess it's just you that does it to me babe." He replied.

"You do realize that we've got a bet to see who can, pretty much, seduce the other, and we haven't even kissed yet?"

"Yeah I do realize that, the time will come for that." He said.

"Do you wanna kiss me?"

"That's a stupid question; of course I wanna kiss you."

"Then why haven't you yet?" She asked.

"Damn you must really want me Mon." He joked. "I don't know, I was just waiting for the perfect time I guess, I don't know."

"Well when's the perfect time gonna be?"

"What's with the 20 questions? You'll get your kiss when I'm good and ready to give it to you." He said.

"I don't like you."

"I know that's a lie."

"Bye Chandler." She laughed to let him know she wasn't really mad.

"Bye Monica."

The next day Monica had gotten off work early so she decided to go over to the guy's apartment and see if Chandler was home. She knew Joey had an audition so she really hoped he was home so they could finally get a chance to be alone. She opened the door to their apartment and she saw Chandler standing at the counter.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." He replied back smiling.

"Why are you standing at the counter watching TV?"

"I don't know…is it that weird to you or something?" He asked.

"No, I guess not, I was just wondering."

"So do I get a hug or what? We haven't been alone together in like…a whole….day." He said.

"Miss me that much already huh?" She walked towards him.

"What, you didn't miss me?" He acted hurt. "I see how it is then."

He backed away from her as she continued to walk towards him. He didn't get very far though before he hit the counter; Monica smiled and closed the gap between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Isn't it weird how this happened?" She pulled back to look at him, but kept her arms around his neck.

"What do you mean?"

"Just…us…like whatever it is that's happening between us. I don't know I never imagined I'd feel this way about you I guess." She said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. I'm hurt." He put on a sad face for her, which she laughed at.

"You know what I mean, shut up."

"I know babe, I'm just messin' with ya. I feel the same way though. I never imagined I'd get to be this way with you, I love it." He smiled at her blushing a little.

"You're so cute." She said causing him to blush even more, which just made Monica smile. "Aww, I'm not used to seeing you get all embarrassed."

"Does that make me even cuter?"

"Don't push it Bing." She replied smiling at him. She noticed that he was just looking down at her smiling. Then she felt his fingers start to trace a pattern on the small of her back. She was amazed that just a simple touch from him could give her such a rush. It was like nothing she had felt with any other guy before. Before she could realize it she saw Chandler moving in closer towards her and she knew he was about to kiss her. She had been waiting for this moment to happen ever since they had gone out to dinner. Now that it was about to happen she felt nervous. Finally she felt his lips on hers, he pressed them against hers lightly at first and then more firmly. She parted her lips and felt his tongue enter her mouth. They kissed slow and passionately for a minute or so before pulling away and looking at each other.

"Wow." They both said at the same time.

"I wouldn't have waited so long to kiss you, if I knew it was going to be _that_ good." Chandler said.

"Yeah I know right. That was an amazing kiss." She replied.

"Well this should make our bet a little more interesting." He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'll say." She replied. "It'll be more fun anyway."

He pulled back to look at her. "Oh so it wasn't fun before huh?"

"Why do you _always _feel the need to do that?" Monica asked.

"You know I'm still Chandler right?"

She just shook her head and laughed at him, he had a point.


End file.
